


What The Hex?

by Jerrieschild



Category: Scooby doo mystery incorporated
Genre: F/F, Talking dog, fictional characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrieschild/pseuds/Jerrieschild
Summary: After Fred left to find his family Daphne fell into an anger fuel depression. Once he came back the gang started fighting constantly. Finally the fighting becomes too much and the gang splits up for good. But, on that faithful night Daphne meets Dusk and her life turns for the better.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Sally McKnight | Thorn
Kudos: 14





	1. Separate Ways and Alleyway ‘Heys’

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a struggle story but I’m giving my best effort.

"Guys. We can work through this. Just like we always do." Fred spoke trying to reason with his friends. Daphne and Scooby were in a heated argument with Velma and Shaggy. 

"How could you betray me like that Velma. I trusted you and you walked all over it." Velma let out a groan in response. "You are being such a stuckup prissy little bitch."

Daphne gasped as her eyes (that are for some reason naturally purple) watered. "I can't believe you." "Get over it Daphne." Shaggy spoke, he was tired and hungry as usual.

"I'm so done with you guys. Maybe it's best if we all just split up, for good." Daphne sighed out as she wiped her tears away.

"Daph, c'mon you don't mean that." "Yes Freddy. I do. See ya later mystery inc."

Velma let out a growl, "You're not quitting before I do!" "Ri ruit a rong rime ago." Scooby added before running off in a random direction. Everyone else did the same leaving Fred to stand there all alone. "What do I do now?"

Daphne ran off to the center of an alley, she tried to keep her tears at bay but when she got to alley let them fall. 

"How could they?" She cried as she curled up in a ball. She wheeped until she could shed very little tears.

Heel steps sounded through the alleyway. They slowly got louder as more time passed. Daphne couldn't hear them though, she was too busy crying. How dare they do this to me. How I would love to punch Velma in the face. She let out a low growl as the footsteps stopped. 

"Well, hi there..." the being said in a husky voice. The voice was feminine but still had a dark scary tone to it. Daphne's head shot up, locking eyes with the newly arrived person. This person was a girl with blonde hair in two small pigtails. She had a dark dark green dress one with a green 'X' necklace as well as a studded choker.

"Wh-who are you?" Daphne stammered out. The blonde let out an evil like laugh. "I'm Dusk. What's your name? Don't worry I don't bite, normally." "D-Daphne."

Dusk sat down next to Daphne. "Now that that's out of the way, why were you crying? Actually, let's get you out of this alley first. I've got a place to be but you can come with and we can talk about it." Daphne silently nodded and stood up, she then helped Dusk off the ground.

"Thanks. Let's go. Start talking."


	2. Making Friends and Moving On

"Okay Daph. You're telling me that this turtleneck wearing ex friend of yours called you a stuckup prissy little bitch after you have been arguing as a whole team for over a year?" Dusk asked as the two entered the clearing that held a small cabin.

"Yeah. As petty as it seems it really fucking hurt my feelings because she was supposed to be my best friend." She sighed in response. As they got closer to this cabin two other girls burst out of the door.

"There you are Sister Dusk. We've been looking for you everywhere." The girl with the black hair and dark dark red dress said, looking over Dusk for any injuries.

"Thorn look. I found a girl who is dealing with heartbreak. She needs a group to call friends, she just lost her other one." Dusk spoke patting Daphne on the shoulder, gesturing for her to introduce herself. Except, Daphne was staring in awe at Thorn. 

Thorn. Such a beautiful name. Suits her. Her slim dress and petite body. She's gorgeous.

"Daphne. No need to be scared. We don't want to hurt you." Dusk spoke thinking that Daphne had seen Thorn's fangs.

"Oh uh, Daphne. Daphne Blake. Nice to meet you."

"The name's Thorn, you already know Dusk and this is Luna. So what's this about a heartbreak? Tell us all about it. We're all ears."

Daphne curled up in a ball and started talking. As she explained Thorn, Luna, and Dusk sat down beside her. Thorn was the closest to her and as the tears reentered Daphne's eyes she pulled the orange head into a hug. Dusk, already knowing the story was filling in bits and pieces that Daphne had left out. She then joined the two in their hug with Luna joining less than a second later.

"So now that we know about you, I guess we should tell you about us." Luna spoke. Daphne nodded softly still holding onto Thorn. 

Just then the girl pulled away. "We're the Hex Girls. Now if you've noticed the fangs, they're not real. So don't be afraid." She spoke.

That's when it clicked in Daphne's mind. "You guys aren't really in the spotlight. I'm guessing you stay out here most of the time. So you don't go to my school." "Yep. The shadows are better for us. We're eco-goths, kinda like wiccans. Performing rituals and stuff. The city wouldn't be very kind to us."

Daphne's head dropped. So much for not being alone at school. She didn't want to face the rest of the group, well maybe Scooby but aside from that no one else.

"Where do you go to school?" Thorn asked. "Crystal Cove High School."

The three other girls noticed Daphne's sadness. "We should get you home. Maybe a good nights rest will help you feel better. And you can always come to see us out here. I'll walk you." Dusk said before standing up and turning to help the orange haired girl up too.

Daphne nodded. She waved goodbye to Thorn and Luna before following Dusk out of the clearing. The two girls walked silently to Daphne's house. "You live in a mansion?" "Yeah. I also have four sisters."

"Heavy." The blonde said nudging Daphne. The orange haired girl laughed slightly. The two stood in front of Daphne's house. "I'll see you three some time. I might need a day to figure myself out, yknow? Paying attention is class is gonna be something I might finally be able to do." Dusk and Daphne let out a few small laughs before Dusk nodded.

"Yeah. Here's my number. If you ever need us you can always call. I'll see you later Daph." Daphne nodded before hugging the blonde. When they parted Daphne opened her front door, waving one last time at Dusk.

Daphne slowly made her way to her room. She got ready for bed and when she was ready to fall asleep she heard something in the corner of her room.

"Wh-who's there?" "Raphne. Ran I stay Rhere?" "Scooby? Yeah, sure." The girl settled back down in bed and Scooby jumped up onto the end of her bed. "Right Raphne." "Night Scooby." With that being said the girl and the dog both fell asleep. 

Over in the woods Thorn was pacing back and forth. She couldn't get Daphne off of her mind. "Sister Thorn, what's with the racket?" Dusk asked mid-yawn.

"Sorry sister. I'm thinking too much. Daphne's situation is bothering me. I feel like something bad is gonna happen. Probably over thinking." 

Luna stirred in her resting place. "If it bothers you so much why don't we go check on her." She said still not fully awake. Thorn immediately though that was a good idea and ran off into the night. 

"I didn't mean right now Thorn!"

As the black haired girl approached the edge of the forest she started relying on her senses to guide her. Dusk and Luna were only a few meters behind her. Thorn managed to find Daphne's house and climbed the gate, in heels and a dress. (She talented)

The girl ninja jumped into the window, finding that she was indeed in Daphne's room. Creepy right? She noticed Scooby's figure curled up by Daphne.

She's got a guard dog. Good.

With that Thorn returned out of the window and walked back to the forest with Luna and Dusk close behind.

"She's okay?" "Yeah. She's also got a dog with her. He's a big ol thing."

"See Thorn, nothing to worry about." Thorn nodded at Luna's statement.

Yeah...


	3. Envying Enemies and New Additions

Daphne and Scooby woke up the following morning and got ready for school. "Scooby, how long will you be staying?"

"Ri don't row. For rever? Ran I?" Daphne smiled at the dog, "You can stay for as long as you want, for forever if it makes you feel better. We gotta stick together. Band and show them we don't need them."

Scooby smiled and his tail started wagging. The two then finished getting ready. They walked down the stairs and out of the house. Without getting a snack, fukin shook.

"At lunch I'll get you a big snack." Daphne promised, Scooby smiled again and licked her hand. "Ew."

The two continued to walk to their school, talking and laughing a bit. When the reached the doors Fred was sitting on the steps waiting for them.

"Daphne! Scooby-Doo!" He shouted for them. The two turned to him and glared before continuing to walk into the school. They passed Shaggy and Velma at Velma's locker. The girl and the dog chose to not look at the pair but they indeed felt their stares on them. Once the pair reached Daphne's locker Scooby sat down as if to be a guard dog. 

"Scooby? Would you like a few Scooby Snacks? I've got a box in my locker." The Great Dane nodded vigorously. Daphne shook a few snacks into her hand before giving them to Scooby. The orange haired girl grabbed her books and then closed her locker, walking to her first class. 

The first class of the day was Chemistry. She and Scooby sat at a random desk and started talking. "So, do you just sit in the school and go to classes with me?" Scooby nodded his head and rested it on the desk.

Five minutes later Velma, Shaggy, and Fred made their ways to Chemisty. Just as Shaggy sat down the bell rang. Their teacher Mr. Bailey stood in the front of the class and began teaching. Daphne zoned out, once again thinking of Thorn. The girl seemed to fill her thoughts constantly. Her sleek hair that blew softly in the wind. Her pale skin that contrasted against the dark forest. 

"Daphne! What is the atomic weight of silver?" "107.8682 u." She responded in a dreamy voice. Her thoughts now completely focused on Thorn. The bell rang soon and Scooby and Daphne headed to Daphne's Pre-Calculus class. She's a smarten. As everyone filed in she failed to notice three girls standing in one of the corners.

"Alright class. May I have your attention? We have three new students joining us." Daphne and Scooby finally stopped their conversation about colors to notice three girls standing faced away from them. Immediately Daphne recognized Dusk's pigtails. She was wearing a holey red undershirt with black leather binder like top over it. That was paired with a pair of red holey leggings under black shorts and leather boots finishing the look.

"Dusk? Thorn? Luna?" Daphne asked, walking over to them. "Hi Daphne!" Dusk yelled and wrapped the girl in a hug. 

Luna—she was wearing a puff sleeved white top with a red broach and a red binder. Her hair was parted in a strange pattern that had most of it falling to one side. She also had dark purple leggings cut off by red boots—and Thorn—hair was done up into bangs. She had a short black dress over a puff sleeved white shirt too. Her signature red band was around her waist and she wore tall black gloves with white cuffs at the end. Her heels had a platform to them and she had just below the knee red socks—rushed over to hug her too.

"What are you guys doing here?" "We wanted you to have us at school. Therefore you won't be alone. Just think of it as your new entourage." Thorn told her, placing a hand on Daphne's shoulder. The orange haired girl look at Thorn's hair for a second before slightly scrunching her nose slightly. "Okay. The bangs aren't staying. Don't ever do that again." 

The girl pouted but nodded. "It was Luna's idea." "Whatever."

"I hate to interrupt. No I don't. Can we introduce them so class can begin?" Daphne rolled her eyes but sat back down at her table with Scooby.

"Now, introduce yourselves." Their teacher Mrs. Lawrence spoke.

"Okay. I'm Thorn, these are my sisters Dusk and Luna." "Welcome to Pre-Calculus. Go sit down by Daphne since you guys seem to know each other."

The three girls walked over and sat down next to Daphne and Scooby. "This is Scooby-Doo. He used to belong to that Shaggy guy but he decided to stay with me. Isn't that right Scooby?" "Reah! Rerro."

The three eco goths stared in shock at the dog. "Woah, he can talk?" The dog nodded. "Well, hi Scooby. I'm Dusk. That one over there staring out the window is Luna. The girl ogling Daphne is Thorn." She whispered to him.

The five continued to talk as class went on. Velma, Shaggy, and Fred stared at Daphne and her new friends in envy. The bell finally rang and the group left. The day went on slowly but surely. Thorn seemed to have her gaze set on Daphne 24/7 as she followed closely behind her, glaring at anyone who tried to come close.

"Hey do you guys want to hang out at me and Scooby's?" Daphne asked. The three eco-goths nodded and continued on their way to their next class, music.

Music class with their teacher Mrs. Thew was Daphne's last and favorite class. No, she wasn't much of a singer but she liked to do so sometimes. 

"Welcome! Welcome new faces. Welcome old faces. It's a new day and do you guys know what that means? A new song writing assignment! You will split into teams of four, maybe five, and write, compose, and preform a song. But! Since we have three new faces in this class I want an introductory performance from them." Mrs. Thew spoke. Daphne knee that if the girls didn't preform they would have to go through a long lecture.

Thorn stood up and pulled Luna and Dusk with her. "Uhm. Well, we have this song we wrote a while ago called Hex Girl."

"Ooh. Spicy. Now what instruments do you guys need?" "Electric guitar, drums, and a keyboard." Luna answered. Their teacher ran around the room collecting the instruments and handing them to the girls. Dusk on drums, Thorn on guitar, and Luna on keyboard.

Dusk counted them off and the three started singing.

'I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you! We're gonna put a spell on all of you!' 

The moment the music stopped the whole class erupted into claps and cheers.

"Wow. I feel bad for anyone that has to go up against you three. Do you have a band name?" The three shook their heads. "We really don't know what to call ourselves. We never really considered singing for a living and all. If we do decide on something like this we want all of us to make the decision together. That means all five of us." Dusk responded and she gestured for Daphne and Scooby.

"I see. You should consider becoming an actual band though. Class is now is work mode. Pick your groups and get to work."

The class quieted down and started working until their final bell. Once the bell rang everyone ran out of the classroom. The four girls and Scooby made their way to the front of the school.

As the Luna and Dusk were in a heated argument about music types Daphne was pulled into a different hallway by none other than Velma.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can waltz back into school with three new girls on your arm?"

"No Velma. I waltzed back into school with three new friends. Yknow, people who always have your back? People who have your best interest in mind. But I’m sure you wouldn’t understand that. So back of you turtlenecked freak!" Daphne’s shout caught the attention of Thorn. The black haired girl ran off to find her crush—yep, her crush—and help her.

"Daphne! Are you okay?" Thorn rushes out. She checked the orange haired girl for any injuries.

"Thorn. Thorn, I’m fine. This freak is just harassing me. The girl doesn’t understand how to leave people alone." This statement tipped Thorn off the deep end. No one harasses her Daphne.

"Listen here Red. Leave our Daphne alone. You hurt her once; Dusk, Luna, and I won’t let you do it again. So stay away from her and us." "Thorn, calm down. It’s not that big of a deal. Let’s just head to my place and hang out. We don’t need people like her to fret over. It’s a waste of time. Bye bye Velma Dinkley."


End file.
